Baddest Boyfriend
by Lilee White
Summary: Lily Aquamarine is just a nromal girl at the Shield academy...exept that she has a crush on the schools baddest hacker! What will hapen?
1. Chapter 1

hi mi nam is lilee white (lilee not lily bcuz lily is nt reel ans shes nat mi ok) nd my goll is to mek teh bets oc fanfecshencevr nd i hop u wil halp meh bcuz its gon b supr gr8 ! ! ! ! ! !

 **Chapter 1**

Hi i'm Lily Aquamarine. I hav long blonde hair and lite blue eyes like cristals. my parents nammed me lilith but my friend call me lily bcause i am sweet like a flower. : ) My best friends are jade and my litle sister amathist who is not as prety as me but I love her annyway. I go to the shield academy for spys in training and i have always been good at spying. jade is the best at spying Jade is the top in hre class that is my class 2. also there is a cute boy in my calss nammed Brian. brian is the hottest guy u will ever see ! ! he is tall and thin with hair like the sunrise and his eyes r the colour of amber ! ! jade thinks he is hot too. so does Amathets but he is so ot if her liege. brian is the badest haker in shield acdemy. Half of him ia japaneese (its caled a hafu in japaneese) bcuz his mom was a bad haker 4 the japnese goverment and his dad was a shield spiy brians dad had a mishiin 2 kill her but insted he fell in luv and had a som nammes brian butthen he killd her.. Brian is relly hot and smart and he dersses lik a cool siber punk like teh hakers in the movies exept mor baddest.

"OMG do you have class wit Brian today ! !" jade tosses her long shiny blak hear. she is wearing a cute pink top nd combat boots

"omg yes i do are u jelos"

"lily u r so lucky ! ! ! ! ! I am Jellos bcause brian is hot ! ! ! !"

Brian was in spy class ans lookng hat as evar. he wis wering black lether vest and black trench coat and black glovs. his eyes sparkling behind his squares glasses that made him look more smart. He is typing relly fadt on his laptop! " he is working on his case for the goverment" someone whispered..

in spy class our techer mr. Storm who is brians dad taght us how to beat up people. jade came anf beat everyone exept not brian storm becaus he bedazzled her with his hotnes. everyine Knows Brian is good because he has a case for the goverment ! !

After class Brian came to me. He viewed me with his gorgeous eyes. "Lily-chan let me talk to you" he said in a melodios voice "In private"

"ok"

we went out to the garden and the sun glinted off brians beautiful hair and also his jacket

" u know you are the most pretiest girl in our class"

"But what about jade she is pretier than me and better than me at eveything"

"Lily aquamarine my sweet flower u r thr most kawaii than jade and i want u to be my girlfriends."

"Omg yes ! ! ! ! !" i said with delight "Brian sempie i will be yor girlfriend to the ends of this earth"

"please call me brian kun"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"omg did he asked you out ? ? ? ? ? ?" jade inquired curiously

"Yes ! ! ! and he said i can call him brian-kun isnt he dreamy"

"Why does brian sempie care about u anyway lily" amathist pointed out stupidly "he has a case for the goverment and your such a bad spy, you cant even beat up a grandma"

"Shut up Amethist" I said.

"So do you have adaate ? ? ?" Jade was so exited i hopw she gets a boyfriend too even if he is not as bedazzling as Brian Storm.

"omg yes! ! ! It is in Paris and we are going to wat at a cafe by the water fountain"

"That is soooo romantic Lily ! !" jade said

"whatever" Amathist said

so when the night came I dressed in a white gown with sparkly sequins down to my ankles and white see-through sleeves and heels and jade said i looked like an actual flower and i went out to see Brian and he was wearing a black suit and looked gorgeos with his silver glasses and his amber eyes sparkled and he had a smile that lights up the sun even though it was night

"Lily-chan are you redu to take my helecoptor to Paris"

"Yes yes yes yes yes"

"Lily-chan u look so kawaii i could kiss you"

"Omg thank you brian-senpei you look positivly bedazzling"

"call me Brian-kun"

"Let's go to the lehecoptor"

"Ok"

so we went in the helicoptor and watched the city grow small below with its blinking lights and soon we wer in the sky and it was so romantic that brian-kun started holding my hand and i blushd.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise ! ! !

"Oh no ! !" brian said

"Whqt is it ? ?" I cried !

"it's ahydra! they are trying to make the helecoptor explode by firing at it! ! ! ! ! !"

"We have to fire back ! ! !"

"it's too dangerous lily-chan you could be hurt"

"brian kun you are so sweet and kind but i am going to shoot them"

i went to the front of the Helisopher where the guns and and started shoting at the hydra planes but they were tooo fats ! !

We were going to die ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Suddenyly CAPTAIN AMERICA apprated and smashed the hydra plans with his sheld ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"omg brian-sempei its captain america ! !"

"I know, Lily-chan you shouldnt be so surprised bbecause i actually wasn't taking you on a date"

"What? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? !"

"I was taking you on a SECRET MISSION ! ! ! !"

"Do you mean tour case for the goverment ? ? ?"

"that's clasified."

"Well ok"

"Captan America and i are partners and were going to snake into a hydra base ans steal the secret wepon"

"omg that soudns dangerous."

"Thats because it is dagnerous, lily-chan. but I beleve yo ucan do it."

"Ok so wut do we do now ? ? ?"

"we go in captain americas plane so he can take us there"

"Wow! OK!"


	3. Chapter 3

so gaiz im actaly gonna hav sum of mi frends who liek tihs fic (luv u all ! ! ! ! ! ! 333) help out bi writng som chaptes w/ me socif teh stile chnges, dont worry im not beng contorld bi an alen or anthying. c:  
alsp i got sum mesagws from u sayng brain inst reel nd he tots is ans he is mi bf irl so shut ur feces ! ! ! !

 **Chapter 3**

Capten Americas atacked the Hydra shoulders wile Brian and me sneked into hte sceret base . It wus dark nd spoopy inside but we held hands so it was ok. den we got to the room with the glowy screns and computer mashines and i could see brian again and I was happy. :) He was waring a suit so he looked like james bons only hoter. I wanted to tell him how hat he loked but i was 2 shy. Brian went to tehe computers and he did his expert haking and it was totaly hot.

"ok i located the siber mainfraim and I am analising the consol datas now so we can get to the secret wepon!" Brian sais !

"Wow Brian-kun you are the badest haker!"

"ik Lily-chan that is y i have a case for the goverment. i downloaded the skematic. We can find it now." Brian said.

we sneked down the hals and there were gards but Briand an I shoot them exept then 1 saw us but it was a girl gard so Brian bedazzled hre and then I shooted her. We got to the big champer with the secrett wepon ! ! ! ! !

"Wow!" I said

"It's big!" brian agreed.

"How will we get it out of here ? ?" I was worried.

"Its okay Capten amurica can carry big thngs!" Brin reassured

"But captan ametica is fighting hydra and he can't come in here and carry it so what do we do ! ! !"

"Thats right!" someone with a germane acsent said! we turn around and RED SKULL is watching us ! ! ! !

"Your Cpatain America is too busy figting our Hydra shoulders to help you!"

"But Red Skul you died ! !" I protsested

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ! ! !" Red Skull replyed!

"How did you survive ! ! " Brian shouted

"That is a secret! but now you will DIE ! ! " The secert wepon stated glowing and then it set on lightning ! ! ! ! ! ! (lik setng on fier onli on litning insted) It shooted electric lightning bolts at me and Brian but we doged them with our spy skills!

"Lily chan you fight red skull. I have a plan"

"What is it Brian-kun ? ? ?"

"It is a secret plan!"

"Ok!"

I doged the ligbtning with a triple flip and kicked red skull super hard in his stupid face ! ! ! and i moved out of the way just in tim for not get hit by lightning when brian reprogramed the secrert wepon to shoot all of its lightning at Red Skull ! ! !

"NOOOOOOOOOO ! ! ! ! !" he said snd Brian sad "Lily-chan we myst get out of here"

"But wat wavot the scertrt wepon ? ! ? ! ? !"

"red skul knows were here and on the case for the goverment.."

"We are? "

"Yes ! ! ! ! ! !"

"But we know he is not ded now"

"Exacly. And we can use that aginst them. We have to leafe. We can come for the secrert wepon later."

"Ok, Brian-kun. i trust you because you are my boyfriend."

"Good. I will transmishon captan America and tell him to pull out. We will live to fight another day and knowing is half the battle."

I kiked red skull again to make sure he did not wake up wile we were sneking away and ran after brian and bak to capten americas plane.


	4. Chapter 4

ok so i wnt 2 intrudus mi bff emma who rites gr8 supr romntec fnacfexshin nd well b hlepng me wit dis awsum fic! ! ! ! ! ! luv u! ! ! ! ! ! 3333

 **Chapter 4**

brian jumped on2 da plane and held out his hend liek a rel gentelmen to pul me in.

"oh hey brian an lillyy im so glad ur ok wheres da secret wapon".

brian luked awey giltily "we couldnt get it it wuz 2 big and u wer busy fiting da hydra ppl".

"oh ok. how r we gonna get it now tho?" capten america respondede upsetly.

brain repleid "dont wurry I have a PLAN" and den capten americna sed "ok ik ur smart becuz u have a case frum the goverment so i trust u."

we all sat arund but then we got bak 2 the skool so briann and i sad bye to the Captain. we were really sad he had to go but he was super busy fiting crime and stuf for the goverment. brian-kun Looked really distrected for sum reason and didnt even say bye to the captan.

"Brian r u ok. I know we didnt get teh secret wapon but im sure we'll get it u have a plan and ur the smartest guy ever so it definitly wont fail".

brian loked at me sadly "i know lilly but i failed… why would someone so hat want to date a falure liek me" and then he looked like he was gonna cry but he held it bak becuz he wanted 2 look strong for me.

"oh Brian-senpai ur so smart and atractive and i wood never leav u i mean u have a case fom the goverment".

"thanks lilley u always kno wat to say exept i told u to call me brian kun". "Im sorry its jest ur so great i fel like calling u senpai but ill call u brian kun".Then i had to go to class so i sed goodvbye and found jade.

"Oh my gosh how did it go lilly how was paris" she sed looking super hawt as usual and i felt a bit jalous. "It was fine" i sad, brian-kun probably didnt want me telling every1 about our secret mission with capten america and i was used to being discreet cause im a spy. Jade and i then talked abut my fake date b4 class ended and the teacher strted talking.


End file.
